The Milestone School Dance Party 2!
The Milestone School Dance Party 2! is an upcoming game in the Dance Party! franchise that is yet to be released. It is the sequel to The Milestone School Dance Party!. It was announced on the last day of 2018/2019 (23 July 2019) at The Milestone School. It will release on Friday 21st February 2020. It is the fourth game to only be available for the UK, and it’s also the fifth Dance Party! game in the series. It’s unknown wether this will be the last The Milestone School Dance Party! game in the Dance Party! series. Covers |-| The Milestone Console = |-| Nintendo Switch = |-| PS4 = |-| Wii U = |-| Xbox One = Gameplay The players have to follow the dancer on the screen, like in other games in the series. The game is based on Just Dance 2018. 'Xbox One' and Nintendo Switch The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2018 with slight changes. Like the previous game, there will be no menu colours. Instead, it is going to have Just Dance 2018’s background. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, and World Dance Floor are going to return. Kids Mode is also being added. It is suited to small children who aren’t ready to dance to the main tracklist yet. 'Wii U', PS4 and The Milestone Console The game has the same menu style as last year, but with a new background and lower pitched music. Along with that, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, and World Dance Floor also return. On the World Dance Floor, you can now chat to other people and even follow and block them. The Shop is not returning due to the development of other games. Dance Quest and Showtime are also not returning, In addition to the existing "Superstar", "Megastar" and "Trafalgarstar", "Ultrastar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring 13,333 points, and now the maximum score is 14,444. A new score rating for judging accuracy, "FINE", has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "OK" and "GOOD". The "FINE" rating is orange with some light orange triangles on it. There is a new mode called Kids Mode, and like it says, it is suited to small children who aren’t ready to dance to the main tracklist yet. There are 6 new Kids Mode songs, two remade, and four main tracklist songs. Just Dance Creator is also returning, but this time, FX is added. Along with that, there is a mojo wheel that is similar to Just Dance 3’s, similar to last year. The 4 Xs feature also returns, but it’s now for multiplayer. The last one standing wins. The 18 player mode also returns (NOTE: this is only avalible if you are playing in the mobile version, or in the Milestone Console. The PS4 Camera, PS Move, Wii U Gamepad and Wiimote version will not get this new feature.). The colours for the players are in this order: Green, Purple, Yellow, Navy, Blue, Red, Orange, Magenta, Dark Olive, Silver, Gold, Dark Slate, Pink, Brown, Pale Blue (not avalible in dance crews) and Marigold (not avalible in dance crews). A new feature added here is warmups. There are five warmups. You can choose which warmup you want to do. You can't quit warmups when you're doing one, and you can only do each of them once a day. There are five warmups. Warmups now have pictograms. You can access warmups via the options menu. You can choose which gender you want your Warmup Companion to be. You can change this at any time. Tracklist In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, the tracklist in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, the tracklist is in the order below. An “*” (asterik) means that the song is covered. An “S” means that the song is unlocked by completing Solo Mode. A “K” means that the song is in Kids Mode. A “(D)” means that the song was in the demo. It will be released on Friday 14th February 2019. Kids Mode Kids Mode is a special mode being added to this game. There are 6 new songs for kids, two remade, and four main tracklist songs. An “M” means that the song is part of the main tracklist. An “R” means that the song was remade. Specials There is a menu called "Specials", which is only for Wii U, PS4 & The Milestone Console. Alternates are avalible for the Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, but Mashups and Remixes are only for Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console. Alternates In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with mojo, and are listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with the mojo wheel, and are listed in the order unlocked. NOTE: All of the extremes and sweat dances have text behind them saying either “Extreme Version” or “Sweat Dance”. Mashups Mashups are returning this year. They are only avalible for the Wii U, PS4 and The Milestone Console. There are 17 mashups, and are listed in the order unlocked. Remix Only for the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console, the Remix feature is very similar to Community Remix from Just Dance 2015. it features clips of people dancing to a song, and has a coloured background. You can choose which dancer you want to be in Trios now. There are also Dance Crew remixes too. Solo Mode Main Article: Solo Mode Warmups There are five warmups. Each of them are performed Warmup Man/Woman. Removed Songs These songs were originally going to be in the game, but however, were taken out for a reason. *”M” means that the song appeared on the main tracklist as a new song and with a completley revamped and brand new routine. Trivia *This is the fourth Dance Party! game in the Just Dance franchise. *This is the third game in the franchise to be released for the UK only. The first was Just Dance: Boogie Beebies, and the second was The Milestone School Dance Party!. *Not counting alternates, this game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, Shockwave. Gallery Milestone2Logo.png|Logo Milestone2Background.jpg|Background Theorangesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Oranges Concept Thedarkslatesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Dark Slates Concept Thebluesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Blues Concept Thetansattheredcarpet.jpeg|Golds (previously Tans) Concept Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled Category:Dance Party! Games